


Sixteen Drabbles

by oceania



Category: Stargate Atlantis, mcshep - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 16 drabbles from the McShep Match 2010 drabble tree.  3, 4 and 5 are connected as are 14 and 15.  The rest are stand alones.  Words in bold are the phraes taken from the previous branch on the drabble tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are hard to write but I had so much fun making each of these exactly 100 words.

Drabble 1

**"Full house McKay!** Read 'em and weep!"

Standing reluctantly, Rodney grumbled, "I hate you."

"Take 'em off Rodney," John murmured, his eyes riveted.

Rodney slowly pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. After all, there was nobody else to see. He blushed as his erection was exposed.

"Guess this means I lose?" he said softly. "You've still got your dog tags."

Smiling, John stood, and stepped around the table to face Rodney. His arousal was equally evident. "Does this mean?" Rodney asked shyly.

"Oh yeah," John pulled Rodney into an embrace, "I'd say we both win wouldn't you?"

Drabble 2

The infirmary was deserted. Rodney lay motionless, sleeping peacefully at last. The pain and blood loss from the attack had rendered him nearly catatonic.

"I killed that bob-cat dog thing that ambushed you. Blew its fucking brains out. Everything's gonna be okay buddy." John held Rodney's hand and stroked his thumb across the palm.

"Don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he whispered brokenly, stroking Rodney's cheek. "You can't keep scaring me like this." **He swallowed hard.** "I need you…" I've loved you for so long." Then he leant over and kissed Rodney softly on the cheek,

Drabble 3

**Rodney blinked, in shock,** "Whaya doin' here?" He yawned.

"Dunno. Watching you I guess." John blushed scarlet.

"In the middle of the night!?" Rodney began to get out of bed. "Where's the emergency?"

"Rodney, everything's fine. I just wanted…" John made for the door. "Go back to sleep okay?"

Rodney stepped in front of him. "What is it John?"

John rubbed the back of his neck mumbling softly, "I like watching you sleep."

"How often?"

"A few times…."

"Why?"

"You look….um…nice?" John sighed.

Realization dawned; Rodney reached out to caress John's cheek, "Are you in love with me Colonel Sheppard?"

Drabble 4

John leaned into the **caress,** "Yeah."

Rodney smiled. "Okay. That's good. I love you too."

"No. It's terrible! I've fucked up every relationship I've ever had. I hurt people I love."

Rodney gazed at him, transfixed by his lips. "You're so hot. I'm gonna have to kiss you."

"You're not listening to me are you?"

"Nuh-uh. Want to kiss you. Horny man here. I'm incapable of multi-tasking." He leaned in and pressed his lips to John's in a searing kiss.

John pulled away, "Seriously, this is such a bad idea…" He grabbed Rodney's shoulders and held him at arm's length.

Drabble 5

Rodney laughed. "You're serious? Have you looked at my track record?"

John considered Rodney's words, "Hey, you suck at this too!"

Rodney nodded and looked thoughtfully into John's hazel eyes, "Maybe it was the fact we were with women, you know? I'm willing to bat for the other team if you are."

"You make a good point," John smirked, dropping his hands to Rodney's ass and pulling him close. He whispered hotly into Rodney's ear, "Your ass is all I think about when I…" Rodney ground his erection against John's. "Fuck, **you're so hot** Rodney…."

"Bed. Now John!"

"Bossy boots!"

Drabble 6

"If you pull another stunt like today? We're finished!"

John gave Rodney his best 'aw shucks' smile, "It was a one time thing, I promise." He ambled towards his mate, hazel eyes flashing with love and amusement.

"And if you think doing that slouchy sexy strut is going to get you off the hook you've got another think…..mphmmm," The kiss was tender and full of promise.

"I promise never to do it again."

"I don't need you to let me win at chess!"

"Course you don't. I just love you so…. mphmmmm……"

Rodney **kissed John sloppily all over his face.**

Drabble 7

John stood surveying himself in the mirror. He was in full pout. "Aw Rodney, **I hate them, they itch!"** John whined. "Why can't you get turned on by my regular uniform?"

"Oh, but I do John, every minute of every day. I love you in black BDUs particularly." Rodney chuckled softly and idly stroked his erection as he lay naked on John's narrow bed. "And the thigh holster? Gives me wood every time I see it snuggling against you like it does... But tonight, I want the whole enchilada. Full dress blues."

John smiled rakishly, "Can I wear the hat?"

Drabble 8

Rodney observed with trepidation as John inspected his new "pimped-out" puddle-jumper. **"So. You like the ship I built you?"**

When John didn't reply, Rodney began to fret. "I adapted the controls to more fully interface, and was finally able to backwards engineer a hyperdrive just like in the jumper we lost."

John sat down, his head in his hands. Rodney stammered, "The cockpit is based on the Enterrpise-E and I upgraded the rear compartment for more comfort. Fridge stove, even a shower so d'ya like it?"

John turned a tear-stained face towards him, "I—I love it. I love you."

Drabble 9

**Watching the play of John's muscles as he writhed and panted and just took it,** was almost more than Rodney could stand. When Teyla knocked him to the floor for the third time in as many minutes, he had to intervene.

"Excuse me, Colonel Bruisesalot? Have you forgotten about tomorrow?"

John allowed Teyla to pull him to his feet and turned bright eyes towards Rodney, "No Dr. McWhinesalot, I haven't forgotten Maya's Naming Ceremony."

"It's important! I don't want one of her Daddies looking beat up in the photos!" His wide smile contradicted his chastising tone.

"Yes dear," John teased.

Drabble 10

**He'd cut through at least a planet's worth of jungle** and they hadn't found it.

"Rodney, I'm getting machete burns here!"

"Should be just ahead. Stop whining! You're not the one being eaten alive by kamikaze-mosquito-things."

"How was I supposed to know that the repellent was citrus based?"

"Stop! It's eminating from that box."

Rodney opened it carefully and gasped, before launching himself at John and kissing him soundly.

Pulling away from the heated kiss John laughed, "If I'd known all it would take was a dozen ZPMs, I'd have stopped at nothing to find some a long time ago!"

Drabble 11

**John was afraid he wasn't real.** He'd been invisible for over a month and now that he had re-materialized he still felt as if he didn't exist. He'd been hugged all day by most of Atlantis. He knew intellectually that he was real, but his heart still ached from the lingering agony. A month spent screaming. "I'm right here. I'm alive! I'm not gone!" had taken a toll. John didn't quite trust the "real world" anymore.

Then Rodney led him to their bed, holding him close as the emotions shook through them both. Grounded by Rodney's strength, John finally believed.

Drabble 12

**Rodney looked nervous and happy** as he paddled his surfboard alongside John's.  
"Are you sure I'm ready?"  
"Of course! Okay, here it comes…"  
Rodney pulled himself upright and rode the wave, the roar of the sea and John's exuberant shouts ringing in his ears.

"WhooHOOOOOOO!" he screamed in triumph as he landed on the beach. He jumped joyfully around for a moment before collapsing in a giggling heap.

John peered down at him, a mixture of awe and giddiness on his face.

"So? How'd I do Colonel Surftastic?"

John suddenly leapt on Rodney, kissing him passionately, "Good baby, really good."

Drabble 13

**He wouldn't go without John and that was final.** He hoped Jeannie understood. Christmas for John was tough. Rodney couldn't leave him on Atlantis pretending it didn't matter that his parents were dead and his brother was an asshole.

"Jeannie insists on you joining us this year," Rodney announced brightly.

"Yeah? You sure?"

"Absolutely! I think it's time we made some a formal announcement don't you? Now that DADT is history?"

"Yeah? You sure?"

Rodney laughed. "Do you know more than three words?"

"Nope."

"We could get married in Canada." Rodney stated rather than asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Drabble 14

**"Don't give me that look," John implored, command forgotten. "Just spit it out! Please?"**

Lorne tensed under the Colonel's scrutiny. "Well sir, what I'm trying to say is that you can, um count on my discretion in the matter between yourself and the Doctor."

"What matter? Which doctor?" John sputtered.

A blush crept up Lorne's neck. "I assure you sir, I meant no disrespect. It just seemed to me that you and Dr McKay were….ah, that you and Dr. McKay were ….in love, sir."

John pondered for a moment silently before he spoke. "In love?"

"Yes, I believe so sir."

Drabble 15

John coughed. "And what lead you to this conclusion Evan?"

Lorne relaxed at the sound of his first name. "Well sir, I recognize the signs." A knowing glance was silently exchanged.

"To tell you the truth, I thought I was hiding it rather well. I don't think Rodney knows."

Evan laughed, "Nevertheless, he's more than a little 'smitten' with you, sir." John smiled softly at the thought. "I don't think you'd face any ah…'resistance' sir."

John stood abruptly, "Can I continue to **count on your discretion** Major?"

"Of course."

"Then, dismissed."

"Thank-you sir."

"And Lorne?"

"Sir?"

"Thanks."

"Good luck, sir."

Drabble 16

Rodney wasn't sure what to make of it when John gave him the teddy bear. John stammered shyly something about, "saw it and thought of you" before he fled the room.

He turned to Zelenka, "What do you think this—ah, gesture?—means?"

"Is clear love token. He sees you as his cuddly bear." Zelenka chuckled softly as Rodney bounded after John.

"Hey John!" Rodney called, catching up to him. "Is this a joke or some sort of "I wanna cuddle" gift?"

John flushed, "Cuddle."  
That made Rodney's **stomach flip a little** "If I must…" Rodney teased, pulling John into his room.


End file.
